Hot
by mycah-chan
Summary: O que existe de mais quente, exasperante, irritante e ridiculamente sexie do que um ruivo turrão, intenso e taciturno!  Sakura sabia que não... Só queria mostrar para ele que tudo o que ele precisava, era dela!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence! Essa one pertence a minha mente louca.

Música Hot da Arvil Lavigne inspiração para esta fic!

Aê galera... essa one especial para todos que amam GaaSaku! É presentinho para a Cari, ruivosa linda!

Como é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre esse casal, me deem um desconto, ok? xD

bjinhos para vocês!

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hot<strong>_

_por Mycah_

* * *

><p>Ela já não aguentava mais o pé que latejava. Olhou para os sapatos meramente desconfortáveis naquela altura do dia, e pensou se conseguiria sobreviver a outro plantão de 36 horas.<p>

Tirou o jaleco pensando seriamente em mandar incinerá-lo depois de ter todos os tipos de secreções humanas respingadas nele... Bem, esse era o tipo de situação que ela aprendera que vinha junto com a profissão.

Ensacou o dito traje branco, prendeu os extraordinários cabelos cor de rosa - benção de uma alteração genética ainda desconhecida – deixou o estetoscópio guardado no armário e foi para o chuveiro do vestiário.

Precisava mais que tudo tirar o hospital dela mesma antes de ir para casa.

A água jorrou quente e forte no corpo cansado e ela gemeu de satisfação. Aquilo era quase melhor que sexo, pensou ensaboando os cabelos.

Um banho de ducha quente e forte depois de um plantão!

Era o céu!

Mas... bem... – massageou o pescoço dolorido.

Sexo também...

Era outra coisa quando ele invadia seu apartamento todo calado, todo cheio de dedos enquanto aqueles olhos verdes a devoravam.

É... Era quente.

Gemeu novamente... Mas dessa vez era por conta do desejo que parecia querer acordar seu corpo cansado.

Poxa! Ficara acordada por 36 horas seguidas, atendendo tudo e todos, e ainda estava ali, sentindo o corpo vibrar.

Tudo por conta daquele ruivo desconcertantemente lindo! Lindo, chato, teimoso, taciturno... Aquele homem lhe dava nos nervos! Era tudo que ela achara que nunca queria ver em sua frente novamente... Mas... E como sempre existe um "mas". Lá estava ela, completamente quente pelo ruivo desgraçado que entrara em sua vida de supetão!

E agora... Que ela estava na dele, que ele a marcara com fogo ao tocar seu corpo todo desinibido, ah!, agora ela queria mais, sempre queria mais!

- _Gaara, seu filho da mãe!_ – xingou baixinho com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sabia direitinho o que faria antes de dormir pelo menos um dia inteiro.

.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

.

Havia pastas e papéis espalhados pela mesa de jantar, contratos de clientes e qualquer porcaria que um advogado deveria entender. Bem, para ela aquilo era sinal que ele também trabalhara direto durante as horas tenebrosamente longas que passara no hospital. E o mais interessante era que resolvera trabalhar ali, no apartamento dela, ao invés de ir para o dele.

Sakura já relevava essas pequenas coisas, não tentava entende-lo... Ou ao menos era isso o que dizia para si mesma, já que curiosa como 99,9% das mulheres, tentara por muitas vezes entender o que se passava naquela linda cabecinha ruiva.

E falhara miseravelmente!

Que homem mais exasperante!

Deixou os sapatos no canto perto da porta, a bolsa sobre o sofá, a jaqueta no encosto de uma cadeira qualquer, e procurou o ruivo - causa de todos os seus mais maravilhosos problemas - no apartamento que ele fizera questão de "invadir"... Em caráter provisório, como ele logicamente dissera.

Gaara era escorregadio demais para deixar mais que uma escova de dentes, algumas cuecas e pastas e papéis do escritório em sua casa.

E era justamente isso que ela queria mudar. Ela o faria ficar... em caráter definitivo. E logo. – sorriu mais uma vez ao encontrá-lo fuçando sua geladeira com cenho franzido.

Usava calças sociais, uma camisa de mangas arregaçadas, já perdera a gravata em algum lugar, e estava descalço... a fuzilar o refrigerador com olhar quase mortal.

_- Deveria pensar em comprar algo para comer_ – falou em tom de descaso. _– Só tem água, suco e porcaria light._ – resmungou.

_- Tem uma padaria do outro lado da rua, sabe? _– comentou tirando uma garrafa de água lá de dentro.

A água gelada tornando os lábios carnudos da mulher mais vermelhos e tentadores.

Os verdes frios acompanharam uma gota sapeca que rolara pelos lábios dela caindo no decote que Sakura provocara deixando a camisa que vestia ligeiramente desabotoada "demais".

- _Perdeu um botão?_ – perguntou com o cenho franzido.

_- Perdi... no corredor, entre a sala e a cozinha._ – respondeu ainda segurando a garrafa. – _Do hospital._ – continuou sorrindo maliciosa.

Adorava ver quando ele perdia a compostura. Adorava provocá-lo. Porque simplesmente amava ver aquele homem todo controlado sair do eixo, amava saber que conseguira entrar na carapaça dele (mesmo que admitisse que fora ele quem entrara em sua vida quando menos queria).

_- Sakura..._ – os olhos verdes pareciam queimá-la agora.

_- Gaara... –_ arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando um próximo embate, querendo que ele mandasse as favas o controle e a agarrasse ali mesmo, na cozinha, como fizera dias antes.

Ele a olhou quase como se pudesse consumi-la.

Ela deixou a garrafa na geladeira, e decidiu que aquele era um ótimo momento para lhe dar as costas... só para provocá-lo. Fechou a porta da geladeira de repente, quase prendendo os dedos dele no processo, e voltou para o corredor, indo em direção ao quarto, fazendo pouco caso de Gaara que a seguia silencioso.

_- Pelo visto ficou bem confortável aqui na minha ausência..._ – comentou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, vendo uma camiseta dele pendurada no espaldar da cama.

_- Seu colchão é melhor que o meu_ – Gaara respondeu com voz de descaso.

_- Ah sim... claro. Porque não se muda logo, já que já está usando minha casa como dormitório até quando eu não estou aqui?_ – questionou mexendo algumas porcarias sobre sua cômoda. Aquele chove não molha deles dois já estava indo para seu sexto mês, e ela sinceramente queria mais do que sexo quente com ele.

Quando ele não respondeu nada, ela se virou, ligeiramente irritada. Gaara a olhava sério – como sempre – mas não lhe deixava ver nada além daquele fogo frio.

_- Caramba, Gaara! Você não vai me responder não? Somos ambos adultos, formados e vacinados! Dá para dizer por que você fica sempre com um pé atrás?_ – questionou dando passos para frente, parando a um braço de distância dele. – _Nos damos bem, nos respeitamos, cada um tem seu trabalho, não tenho pitis de ciúmes, o que torna o relacionamento maduro_ – podia até ser considerado maduro... Mas que ambos eram ciumentos, isso era fato consumado. – _Eu tô apaixonada por você, e você aí! Todo... parado como um boneco de estudos de anatomia. _

_- Tá louca, Sakura?_ – foi a primeira reação dele, já estava acostumado com as conversas incansáveis de Sakura, mas de vez em quanto ela soltava algumas comparações e comentários que o deixavam quase desnorteado. Aquela mulher em si o deixava completamente desnorteado. – _Um maldito boneco de anatomia? _

_- O que tem contra? Geralmente tem tudo direitinho e uma musculatura bem definida. –_ desdenhou ela, erguendo os ombros, fazendo-o lembrar por que raios ele tinha invadido o apartamento dela a primeira vez.

Aquela mulher tinha um cheiro que o punha louco, um andar que o fazia querer agarrá-la pelas costas e prensar seu corpo no dela. E uma mente criminosa para a racionalidade dele. Ela o fizera rolar noites insones desde que se mudara para o prédio dele... Desde que se tornara vizinha de porta. Maldição! Eles moravam no mesmo prédio, mesmo andar, e ele não sabia mais usar seu próprio apartamento para nada além de "vestiário"! Aquilo era inaceitável! Ele simplesmente não entendia como é que ela conseguia dominar seus pensamentos, e muito menos como é que ela fazia seu peito comprimir e seu sangue correr ainda mais rápido (não só por determinada parte de sua prezada anatomia), só por ter confessado novamente estar apaixonada por ele.

_- O que tenho contra? É um maldito objeto inanimado!_ – ao que Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha rosada mais uma vez.

_- O que muitas vezes se assemelha a você!_ – acusou com um dedo apontando no peito firme, causando uma explosão que Gaara sinceramente não previa... Mas só acontecera.

Agarrou o pescoço dela colando o corpo feminino ao dele, respirando forte o cheiro de cerejas que vinha dela toda.

_- Merda! O que você quer que eu fale? Que sou louco por você? _

_- Isso é um começo..._ – ela respondeu ofegante, deslumbrada com o que ele fazia com ela quando ficava assim...

Absolutamente sem controle.

Os olhos verdes dele fenderam em direção aos dela, e ele rilhou os dentes, suas mãos apertando firme o corpo dela... Um duelo de desejos conflitantes em seus olhos. Mas isso restou somente por um segundo, porque no próximo ele tinha os lábios colados nos dela... com fome, e fogo.

Sakura gemeu e se enlaçou ao redor dele, amando a rudeza dos gestos bruscos ao livrá-la da camisa aos puxões, ao morder o pescoço delgado e feminino, enquanto fazia pular botões por todos os lados.

- _Bruto... Me deve uma camisa! –_ ela conseguiu ofegar ao sentir os dedos dele explorarem a carne macia de seus seios, os bicos já rijos pela fricção louca que ele fazia com polegar. – _Gaara. _

Os gemidos dela o fizeram apertar ainda mais aquele abraço intenso, e os dois despencaram para a cama em um emaranhado de braços e pernas que se enroscavam sem começo e fim. Perto nunca era perto o suficiente, pele contra pele era o que ele queria, e sem deixar de beijar e tocar qualquer parte do corpo dela, ele conseguiu tirar sua própria camisa com dificuldade, enquanto ela mesma se livrava do sutiã que já lhe comprimia de forma incômoda os seios pesados.

_- Você me tira a razão..._ – ele gemeu beijando o ventre bem feito, a pele macia lhe roubando a sanidade, o cheiro dela lhe embriagando.

Sakura arqueava o corpo todo para ele, querendo mais contato ainda.

_- Tira..._ – ofegou com as mãos embrenhadas nos cabelos vermelhos dele. _– Tira a droga da calça! –_ demandou tanto para as dele quanto as dela.

Rolaram na cama quase que sem sentido, mãos perdidas em ângulos, planos, concavidades suaves e rudes... Tudo no desejo mais louco de estar mais perto, queimando...

Gaara parou de questionar o que ela fazia com ele. Sakura parou de pensar qualquer coisa, já sabia que Gaara lhe tirava o ar, lhe deixava tensa e cheia de desejos... Ele podia ser bruto, chato, rude e quase tão comunicativo como um boneco de anatomia... Ah, mas aqueles olhares, os lábios dele roçando sua pele, sugando seus seios; enlouquecendo seu corpo em carícias toscas e ternas... aquilo lhe fazia tão bem! Não só à pele, mas à alma... Ao coração, porque além dos corpos se chocando em conexão completa, ele a entendia... Ele a enlouquecia... Ele fizera sua mente e alma viver novamente.

_- Gaara..._ – gemeu rouca contra o pescoço dele, o corpo tenso como um arco, prestes a explodir.

Ele não respondeu verbalmente, só abraçou a cintura dela com força de uma barra de aço a lhe envolver, enquanto sua mão livre entrelaçava os dedos aos dela.

Cúmplice... Amante... Apaixonado... Quente...

Até o fim.

.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

.

Ela ressonava ligeiramente sobre o peito dele, e Gaara sabia que depois do plantão ela dormiria mais do quee doze horas direto. Relutante, deixou-a na cama sozinha e viu com um sorriso tosco Sakura resmungar alguma coisa antes de se enroscar ao travesseiro dele e voltar a dormir.

Tomou um banho e decidiu que já era hora...

Rascunhou uma nota num papel branco e saiu porta a fora.

.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

.

"_Sakura fui procurar um apartamento maior. Quando acordar, passe no mercado para comprar comida decente!_

_P. S.: também estou apaixonado por você."_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da beta (Teffys):<strong> Foi com prazer que eu betei essa oneshot da Mycah. Não é todo dia que essa autora querida me delega a tarefa de ler de antemão seus inspirados textos, muito menos um GaaSaku tão diferente quanto este. Caprichei ainda mais por saber que essa história é um presente para a mais GaaSaku das GaaSaku que já conheci, a gloriosa aniversariante cacazetiii. Depois de apreciar cada trechinho dessa surpresa que a Mycah preparou, tenho certeza que _Hot _vai cumprir seu papel, agradando não só a nossa amiga que inspirou essa deliciosa loucura, mas a todos os fãs do casal, e aqueles que também só estão procurando uma história curtinha e sexy com esses personagens. Pode até ter sido a primeira GaaSaku da Mycah, mas a sintonia do casal está perfeita! Li, aprovei, e recomendo! ;-)


End file.
